


Come Look at the Freaks

by Starjargon



Series: 1001 drabbles [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Marvel overall fusion, Multi, Ridiculous, is an understatement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: Who EXACTLY was Strucker calling freaks in Age of Ultron? Because...





	Come Look at the Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it was odd Strucker told his men (in Age of Ultron) the Americans had sent their "Circus Freaks," given who he was working with. So I threw in some other "freaks" like them and their relationships, and here is this. Pure crack (spot the Easter Egg!). Crossover because I didn't stick to any particular continuity except "in the Marvel Universe."

Strucker always was a haughty man. Wanda thought so, and Pietro was constantly mocking him and his weak, human plans. They hated Tony Stark, of course, but they'd met others like themselves and the Avengers. Different, extraordinary people.

Wanda's cyborg boyfriend, Vision, was always encouraging them to be better, to let go of their rage and find their serenity, but they couldn't yet.

"What is wrong with being circus freak?" Wanda's tone was dangerous.

Strucker turned around, voice caught in his throat as he saw another... _creature_ standing by Wanda and a smug-looking Pietro.

"This is our _friend_. Kurt Wagner."


End file.
